Will You Stay?
by dreamlitnight
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge: Word-CURL Spoiler alert. This takes place after the most recent episode 02-02-10 . Dean/ a little hurt and angsty, Sam/ comforting and angsty. Dean needs Sam to stay.
1. Chapter 1

_**E/O Drabble Challenge: Word- CURL**_

_**Disclaimer: Winchester's, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: There are five, one-hundred on the dot, drabbles. Dean and Sam in the motel room after their back to the past trip, right before Cas shows up. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for letting me play the Drabble Game. Fun, as always.**_

**Will You Stay?**

Sam clutched at his chest. No burning agony. He glanced down... no blood. Everything was fixed, even the rip in his shirt ... as if it had never happened. Whirling in a tight circle, he searched frantically for Dean.

Dean was slumped against the door, one hand holding his head, eyes squinting as if in pain or confusion. Sam crossed to him in two quick strides, large hands clasping his brother's shoulders firmly. "Hey." He questioned hoarsely. "You okay?"

Startled, Dean gasped. "Sammy?!" Gabbing at him wildly, hands curling into his brother's hair, then jerking at his shirt, searching for damage.

_**TBC~ Thanks so much for reading. Read on.... and please review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**E/O Drabble Challenge: Word- CURL**_

_**Disclaimer: Winchester's, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: There are five, one-hundred on the dot, drabbles. Dean and Sam in the motel room after their back to the past trip, right before Cas shows up. Hope you enjoy. **_

**Will You Stay?**

Sam captured the frantic hands, then bent his knees slightly looking into his panicked brother's wide worried eyes. "I'm fine Dean. Everything's fine." He reassured him. "Okay?"

Dean nodded, trying to calm the sawing breaths. " 'kay."

"How 'bout you Dean? You hurt?" Sam asked gently, pulling him toward the closest bed.

When it bumped the back of Dean's knees, he just sort of collapsed.

Sam shook him a little, hand curled around one shoulder. "Dean?"

Releasing a shuddering sigh, his voice raspy. "We didn't save her Sam." He raised desolate green eyes, mouth trembling. "Why couldn't we save Mom?"

_**TBC~ Thanks so much for reading. Read on.... and please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**E/O Drabble Challenge: Word- CURL**_

_**Disclaimer: Winchester's, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: There are five, one-hundred on the dot, drabbles. Dean and Sam in the motel room after their back to the past trip, right before Cas shows up. Hope you enjoy. **_

**Will You Stay?**

Sighing wearily, Sam said somberly. "Dean I think you should have... just let me di..."

"No!" Dean interrupted angrily. Turning, he grabbed fistfuls of his brother's shirt. He stared at him intently and repeated. "No."

"But Dean, me... gone or never born... that would solve this whole thing."

"Really Sam? What would it solve?" Dean released his shirt, patting him a couple of times before dropping his hands, to curl in loose fists in his lap. "I've been back there twice Sam. I have tried with everything I have.... I tried... to change things.... to save Mom. Nothing changed. Nothing."

_**TBC~ Thanks so much for reading. Read on.... and please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**E/O Drabble Challenge: Word- CURL**_

_**Disclaimer: Winchester's, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: There are five, one-hundred on the dot, drabbles. Dean and Sam in the motel room after their back to the past trip, right before Cas shows up. Hope you enjoy. **_

**Will You Stay?**

"... Always the same. Goes right back to the same old song... " Dean's voice trailed off as he looked back at Sam, his expression disheartened and determined at the same time. "The only thing I know... it's always been us. The two of us, figuring things out, getting it done. I need you here. With me." Voice breaking. "Don't you leave me Sammy. Don't you do it." He curled forward. Arms wrapping tightly around himself.

Sam's chin wobbled as he stared at his brother trying to hold it together. _Still here. After all they had been through. He was still here._

_**TBC~ Thanks so much for reading. Read on.... and please review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**E/O Drabble Challenge: Word- CURL**_

_**Disclaimer: Winchester's, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: There are five, one-hundred on the dot, drabbles. Dean and Sam in the motel room after their back to the past trip, right before Cas shows up. Hope you enjoy. **_

**Will You Stay?**

Sam gritted his teeth._ Now who was being selfish, wanting to leave? No. Even if it would work, there was no way he could do that to his brother... again. No leaving. This time, he would stay. _He gave a sharp nod. "Okay Dean. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you." Reaching over, he curled his arm around Dean pulling him close, adding. "Just like always, we'll figure this out... get it done."

Dean relaxed, slumping into his side as though all the fight had gone out of him. He whispered softly. "Yeah, Winchesters don't know how to quit."

_**The End~ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**_


End file.
